Suit
by Celestial Reign
Summary: Malik stresses over having to wear a suit when Mariku decides to invade his mind.


Malik stared at himself in the full body mirror, his cheeks ghosting with red. Why did he have to wear this thing? It was so embarrassing.

Why did they even have to go to this stupid dinner in the first place? Was Isis's working at the museum so prestigious that they had to wear such formal clothing? Isis was already in a white sparkling dress and she had made Rishid and Malik dress in suits.

Needless to say, he missed his jeans and t-shirt.

All they had to do was meet with some people from the museum at a fancy restuarant, since Isis was doing such a 'fine job' as they said, and they loved having her. This was the museum's way of thanking her for everything. Though, why she had to drag Malik and Rishid into it, dress them in suits and force such formality onto them, Malik didn't know.

Swallowing, Malik pulled at his tie. He'd never worn clothes like this, so he had completely butchered tying his tie. It just hung on his neck, wrinkled and awkward.

In the back of his mind, he heard the faint laughter of his other self. "Have trouble, light?" No, no, he did NOT need Mariku coming out tonight. What, he wasn't even angry. Okay, maybe he was. Mariku never showed up unless he was pissed about something, and he was a little annoyed at his sister for dragging them in at the last minute. Especially when he knew nothing about the whole thing.

Taking a breath, he tried calming down and spoke aloud to the other. "Go. Away. We have to leave for a very important dinner in a bit, so just-"

"Don't talk to me like I don't know anything. I am you. I know."

Now he was getting angry. To be chastised like this, how dare he.

"If you knew everything, then you would know, yes, I am having trouble." He didn't even want to bother with his tie anymore. Maybe Isis could help him

"You're so stupid. Let me out and I'll tie it." Was he stupid?

"What, no!" Even if he spoke the truth, Malik knew better than to willingly give control to Mariku. Especially tonight of all nights. He might end up murdering all the people at the restuarant.

"We look good in a suit. You look good." Ah, he was expecting this. Mariku was a terrible smooth talker, but he supposed he could give him kudos for trying.

"Thanks. You're still not coming out."

"Malik, I'm shocked. And for the record, I do know how to tie a tie. But you're right, I probably would've just stayed out all night. Heh heh."

At least he was honest.

A knock came at his door and Malik turned to see his sister in his doorway, her sparkling dress almost blinding him. "It's time to go-" She stopped, staring at his tie still hanging around his neck. "Are you having trouble? Here."

He had to grumble. Because he'd spent a good 15 minutes on it, and Isis was able to tie it perfectly in less than 10 seconds.

"There you go. You look so handsome, Malik."

And he did care for her. It annoyed him that he'd been irritated about the whole thing from the start. Didn't she deserve his support? Didn't she do everything she could to take care of him, her and Rishid? Malik smiled. "Anything for you, sister."

Her smile changed into a frown as she stared at him. "Malik, um. Who were you talking to up here?"

He froze, not knowing how to answer her. For the sake of his brother and sister, he'd finally convinced them that Mariku was gone for good, even though that was the fattest, biggest lie ever. B-but, they worked so hard, and he didn't need them worrying about him, or throwing him in a mental institute somewhere. He had to pretend things were okay. Even if they weren't.

"Nobody. I was just making noises because I was frustrated with my tie. Hah, sorry, I didn't realize I was being so loud." It hurt to lie, but it hurt even more for them to worry about him.

Isis bought it, and smiled after tugging on his arm to get him to follow her. "Oh, okay. Hurry, Rishid's already ready to walk out the door. Thank you so much for this, Malik. It means a lot more than you know."

Nodding, Malik stared at his shoes. The laughter in the back of his head drowned him in guilt. "Poor things. Having their brother lie to them like this. You're so pathetic." He knew that. He knew, he KNEW. "I'm not going away, either, and you're stupid for thinking it will happen. Even if you get 'help', no doctor can kill me. I am you." No, n-no. It hurt, it hurt.

Before he knew it, Malik had tears in his eyes. No, no, this wasn't supposed to happen! He was supposed to be happy for them. Just like everything they did was for him, everything he did was for them, too. He had to, he HAD TO.

Taking a deep breath and swallowing, Malik managed to blink the tears away, and smiled when he and his sister approached his brother who was standing like a statue near the front door. "Let's hurry, I'm hungry."

The lies were always better than reality. They didn't have to know. It would be better. If he had to suffer alone, then. So be it.

**End**


End file.
